cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mccain2468
Welcome! Hi, welcome to CityVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Beach hotel page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask questions on my talk page or any other editor's talk page. Here are a few pages to help out new editors such as yourself: *Answers to your frequently asked questions *A list of policies for the CityVille Wiki * * *The style guide, containing all you need to know about formatting *Adding userboxes to your userpage, in case you want to decorate! *Signature help, for customizing your very own signature Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button ( ) above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! -- Mikenzb (Talk) 23:23, August 16, 2011 Level Hi there and welcome to the wiki! :) I'm only at level 43, so you are 20 above me.You probably have a better looking city than mine, I really need to fix up my town. Please make sure you sign when leaving messages, so we can identify you. Just put ~ ~ ~ ~ (without spaces between) after your message or simply click the signature button above to leave your username. Also, when leaving messages, click the leave message button at the top of a talk page. Welcome! :D ~TheCableGuy~ 22:22, August 17, 2011 (UTC) hi! Thanks! You might see a little more of me later. I wonder if i'll ever get to the top of that leaderboard. Getting even 1000 points is alot.Wumbo00 23:05, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Nice Edits Hey Mccain2468, you have been making some nice edits on this wiki, I hope you stay as active as you are wiki as you are now. Good Luck, Cityvillegamer (talk) 23:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Pictures If you are searching for a photo of something (example:sunflower), click the photo icon under 'add features and media' and type in sunflower-icon.png or if multiple words (example: sunflower seed) search sunflower_seed-icon.png Remember it's always imagename-icon.png for one word image_name-icon for multiple words, with an underscore between each word. ~TheCableGuy~ 23:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Statue of Liberty Hi, thanks for contributing to this wikia. I think it makes sense not to put a photo watermarked from another site. Look at the pages before you add/edit/publish, such as Unreleased Content already had a Casino listed. Please look at the pages in the blue box above for tips on how to edit pages accurately. Thanks, Twinkleblue (talk) 23:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) How to Upload a Picture of Your City 1 - Go to full screen mode 2 - Choose what part you want to share 3 - After that, hit the "Print Scrn" key 4 - Go to Paint 5 - Click paste 6 - You will see your scanned city 7 - If you want to, crop the picture to make it smaller 8 - Save it and name the picture 9 - Go back to the Cityville Wiki 10 - Go to your profile 11 - Click on "edit profile" 12 - Click on "photo" 13 - Click "upload" 14 - Upload your picture and choose the size and you can write a caption 15 - Click on "done" or "finish" 16 - YOU'RE DONE! Re Looks like User:SnowWolf75 took care of it. Mihapro (talk) 07:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: What would you like to change I will do it for you if you want? Mikenzb 22:40, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hello Mccain2468, i'm glad you're back on the wiki. Mousekat (talk) 18:23, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pictures What do you mean make it bigger? Example? Twinkleblue (talk) 19:18, September 4, 2011 (UTC) If you mean the icons like the expansion pack, it's the original picture files from the game. They're not cropped/edited from screencaps of my city. Is this what you're talking about? --Twinkleblue (talk) 00:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Glad I answered your question. I could really care less about the points, I just like to add stuff to be organized and to be helpful to other players since this site was very helpful when I started playing. Keep at it and keep learning how to edit to make this wiki better. Soon you'll get more points and addicted to editing like me LOL :) -Twinkleblue (talk) 02:23, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Table In some tables the slightest mistake can mess up the whole thing. Making tables is actually my weak area, and I need to work on it. In part of this case, you had colspan="2", but when fixed, that same part is colspan="5". You'll soon find out that making tables is not that hard, and you'll be able to make them with ease. Mousekat (talk) 22:19, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I've never had complete idea why they are numbers and letters, but I do know they stand for colors. From seeing lots of tables, I know that #90D3E0 is used to make the tables' background blue, as you've seen a lot of before. #5F809C is usually the border color on those blue tables. Even though the border looks black, it's actually a dark blue. Those are the only two colors I can remember. Mousekat (talk) 22:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Badges badges will appear immediately when you have reached the achievement. There will be a popup after the edit. Twinkleblue (talk) 01:26, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Branded Businesses I went ahead and put the branded/promoted businesses in a separate section. Though, I think we should wait until more branded businesses are released before we make a whole separate page for them. Mousekat (talk) 01:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Pagename In case you were wondering how to use the PAGENAME thing, type and that will automatically produce the name of the page :) --Mousekat (talk) 03:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not so good at explaining things, nor am I an expert with tables. But I found a few pages about making tables: :*Make a table in Visual Mode :*Making tables in Source Mode :*A Wikimedia page on tables : :Mousekat (talk) 03:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Collections category There's no need to add the collection items category to a collections page. Please keep the collection items category on collection item pages only. Thanks, Mousekat (talk) 01:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :The info for unreleased items/goals is obtained from Zynga's game files, which consists of the gameSettings, the en_US, and the questSettings. If you want to know more about that, let me know. :Well there's two ways I can think of. One: Simply right click the image you want and Save Image as...on your computer. Two: Use the Snipping Tool program to take a screenshot of the image. --Mousekat (talk) 03:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Can you tell me the internet browser you use? ::Also, instead of adding the Removed Decorations category, just add the limited items category. The Valentine's Day Icons category should be added to pictures dealing with the event, not pages. For the Goal Icons category, it should only be added to the icons of goals. It's also fine to not add the Premium Decorations category to pages, as it will be listed on the page if it's Cash or Coins :) ::Mousekat (talk) 23:30, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I've never used Safari, and Internet Explorer has a lot of steps to view the cache, So, in Google Chrome, search chrome://cache/ in the address bar. Once there, search for gameSettings.xml and an address should show up. Look for a 5 digit number, and enter it in place of the #'s into this address: assets.cityville.zynga.com/#####/gameSettings.xml. This has info on items. For the names of the items, go to assets.cityville.zynga.com/#####/en_US.xml. Goal info is at assets.cityville.zynga.com/#####/questSettings.xml. ::You're doing great work, and I hope you keep it up :) If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. Mousekat (talk) 00:31, November 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Are you sure that the number was typed in correctly? The address was correct. The latest build number is 71734, so try entering that number into the address. Tell me how this works for you. --Mousekat (talk) 03:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Here's the exact link: http://assets.cityville.zynga.com/71734/gameSettings.xml. If this gives you an error, then I have no idea what is going on. Mousekat (talk) 22:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Glad it worked : ) I wonder if it was because there was no http:// at the beginning of the addresses I gave you LOL --Mousekat (talk) 00:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Badges Yeah they're new. Specifically for making edits on Businesses pages, as you have found out :) Mousekat (talk) 00:46, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Tables That's great! I'm glad I was able to help you somehow :) Mousekat (talk) 01:41, November 16, 2011 (UTC) 1. as MouseKat has already told you, "instead of adding the Removed Decorations category, just add the limited items category'". 2. honestly i don't think it's necessary to put icons for every single thing on a page, it ends up looking too busy, especially putting the icon next to the name of the item thats already shown on the page. Twinkleblue (talk) 05:05, November 22, 2011 (UTC) i'm not trying to make you feel bad, so sorry if you feel that way. Like on toy store, the page is already about the toy store, no need to have everytime it's mentioned on the page. Do you get what i'm saying? To me it looks distracting & repetitive. --Twinkleblue (talk) 00:44, November 23, 2011 (UTC) CityVille Images Check Mihapro's talk page tab and blog tab, I've found there many useful tips how to acquire cityville images. --Divine Wrath 00:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ? With all due respect... Forgive me my honesty. Sometimes when I see your edits I have a feeling that you just try to score another edit to get closer to another badge. For example, what is the point of doubling image Announce newsHelicopter.jpg in article Get To The Chopper!? Same image in article content and in gallery? What's is the point? --Divine Wrath 09:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC)